


Keep It 100

by flippedstargirl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippedstargirl/pseuds/flippedstargirl
Summary: A collection of 100 Word Drabbles, various pairings and characters.





	1. Tyrus - World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago I challenged myself to write 100 word drabbles for a week, here's the results.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.

TJ isn't a soccer fan but when Buffy invites everyone over to watch the World Cup final, he tags along. 

At the final whistle his friends jump around, cheering, while he sits in shock. 

When Buffy prepares a celebratory sparkling cider toast, Cyrus sits back down next to TJ. "Are you okay? You look stunned."

"I am," he admits. 

"Really? We were the favorites."

"Not about that. About all the openly lesbian players there are. Not just Team USA, but in the whole tournament. I can't even imagine… I wish…"

Cyrus covers one TJ's hands, rubbing his thumb. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are warm hugs. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	2. Muffy - Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's thoughts while talking to Cyrus during 3x20.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Things still weird between you two?"

"I don't know what they are," she answered. _Awkward_, she thinks.

"What do you want them to be?"

"I don't know that either." That's a lie. She knows what they are and what she wants them to be. But she can't bring herself to say it. Because it means admitting what she wants and what they are right now aren't the same thing. Because it means she's setting herself up for disappointment. Because saying it means acknowledging there was something great but she refused to see it at first and now it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are cuddly puppies. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	3. Andi - First Day

When Andi imagined the first day of high school, she saw herself standing there, Buffy and Cyrus on either side of her. 

Now she’s standing in the entryway of SAVA feeling lost and alone. She longs for her friends’ support.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out, smiling when she sees who it’s from. A group photo of her friends looking sad. “Bummed we aren’t with you, but we’ll SAVA you a seat at the Spoon! Have a great first day!”

Even though they weren’t here in person, they knew exactly what she needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are cups of cocoa. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	4. Bex - Two Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Bexie

Two minutes. 

She could do this. She’s done this before, a lifetime ago - but still. She set the test down and walked out. 

Only to walk right back in.

She watched the liquid line move across the window. It reminded her of a litmus paper science experiment. 

Bex watched as the lines began to appear in the window. 

Whoa.

Positive. 

Not that she’s all that surprised. She suspected but that wasn’t a guarantee. They weren’t trying, but they weren’t not trying either. 

_They were having a baby._ She’s done this before but _they_ haven’t. This time she wouldn’t be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are bouquets of flowers. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	5. Good Hair Crew - Endgame

"So, what should we do?" Andi asks.

They stare at the basket.

"One of us should just take them," Cyrus says firmly. "Get it over with."

"Yeah, but who?" Buffy frowns. "I don't want that on my conscious. Cyrus?"

"Nope," Cyrus refuses. "I can't."

Andi sighs, "Someone has to… right? We can't just abandon them here… That would be wrong."

"Or can we? Maybe we forgot to grab them…" Cyrus says using air quotes.

"Hey guys!" Jonah sits down at the table, grabbing the last baby taters.

The others stare at him in shock. "You ate Tony Starch and Spuderman!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are crispy, hot baby taters. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	6. Girls Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt Request: Andi gets her licenses and picks up her girls for a fun trip.

Buffy's phone dings.

Andi: Get in loser, we're going shopping.

Buffy squeals. That means Andi got her license! When she looks out the window, Bowie's car is parked out front. 

Buffy quickly heads out. Andi is grinning from the driver's seat. Buffy moves to the passenger side door, but the seat is already occupied. Buffy's face falls, hopping into the back seat instead. 

Buffy musters up some excitement, "Congratulations Andi! Hi Cece!"

Andi smiles knowingly. "My parents are busy so Cece offered to be my adult driver. Now we can go somewhere!"

_Oh yeah_, the six month rule. _Rules suck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a stickler for the rules, and so is Andi! Per many state laws, new drivers under the age of 17 cannot drive non family members without an adult over the age of 21 in the front seat.
> 
> Comments are warm sunny days. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	7. Girls Trip 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to yesterday's prompt response. The real girls trip when Andi's six months are up.

March 28th has been circled on the calendar for months.

They head to Fairview for the day. They leave late because Andi (who's driving them) slept in. 

Buffy insists they hike, Amber complains about the trail conditions, but all is forgiven when they reach the top and see the city below. 

They stop at a diner known for milkshakes, and drink until their stomachs nearly burst. 

Andi finds a craft store, spends too much time there and has to speed to get home by curfew. 

Best girls trip ever, they agree before saying their goodbyes. _Well_, until the next one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are cozy nights by a fire. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	8. Ambi - Treasure

"You know, you're really good at this." Amber rolls one of the beads Andi made between her fingers. 

"Making jewelry?" Andi asks without looking up from stringing beads. 

"No, seeing the beauty in things when other people see trash…" Something in Amber's voice causes Andi to stop working and look up. 

"_You are not trash, Amber,_" she says firmly, giving Amber's hand a squeeze. 

Amber smiles sadly, "I really thought this one would work out." She sighs. "Maybe the problem was I picked someone who doesn't see beauty." _Like you do_, she thinks, unable to say the words out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are kittens curled up in your lap. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	9. Gotta Get With My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested costume/ costume day

"Okay, I know what we're doing for the 90s party!" Andi paused to build anticipation. The Spice Girls!" Pleased she was met with an excited response she continued, "I was thinking I would be Posh, Amber-

"Baby!" Andi and Amber said at the same time. 

Iris requested to be Ginger. Kaitlin and Buffy looked at each other, they were the last two.

Kaitlin spoke cautiously, "I guess I'm Sporty?"

Buffy stood up from her seat, outraged. "You're leaving me with Scary? I'm not even-" she stopped when she caught her reflection in the window. "Never mind. Scary Spice it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are singing on road trips. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	10. Muffy - Ready

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is a big deal. " Marty's the most concerned Buffy's ever seen him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to do this. With you." Buffy says firmly, she takes his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Okay, but if you get uncomfortable and want to stop, just tell me and we'll stop. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want." Buffy laughs, confusing Marty. "What?"

"You're making this a much bigger deal than it is. It's just a marathon."

_Right._ They were talking about running and not something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remedymoods on tumblr requested: Marathon Part Two: Marty helps Buffy get ready for the marathon. 
> 
> It's not exactly what was asked for, but this is where the muses took me. 
> 
> Comments are s'mores roasted over a fire. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	11. Tyrus - So That's What It's Like

_Whoa._

So that's what it's like to kiss someone because you want to. 

You don't just close your eyes, lean in, pucker up, pray you don't miss, and then jerk away after making contact. The definition of a quick peck.

Instead, you both slowly inch towards each other, breaths mingling. You keep your eyes open, not wanting to miss a second, but they flutter shut as your lips touch. When it ends, you only pull back a hairsbreadth apart. You linger in the moment, not ready for it to end. You smile softly. See, that's what a kiss should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love notes. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	12. Muffy - Taken (By Surprise)

He's not sure how it happens. One minute they're doubled over in laughter, the next Buffy's pinned him against the wall and kissing him. 

Marty lets out a sigh and kisses her back. He likes her, always has. She's never wanted a relationship with anyone before. Did she change her mind? For him? He's hopeful. 

Buffy pulls away, her eyes shining brightly. Before Marty can stop himself - he murmurs, "I think I'm in love with you." 

Her eyes widen in surprise. _Oh God. Too much, too soon. He ruined everything_. 

But she surprises him, "I think I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are knit scarves, hats and muttens. You can find me on tumblr. I'm cascadingpearls.


	13. Bexie - After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bex and Bowie run into Miranda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andi mack fan requested: "can you please do a one shot about miranda hurting bex and bowie defends her please."
> 
> I used a past instance, but I think it was a pretty big incident. But oh man 100 word challenge indeed... I think both Bowie and Bex have a lot more to say on the matter.

"_Oh_, congratulations. So did you get married after all."

Bowie's brows furrow in confusion . "What do you mean- after all?"

Miranda laughs, "Oh nothing, just joking with Bex. Right?" 

Bowie looks to Bex, who spills. 

Bowie scowls at Miranda. "That was no joke and you know it. _Unbelievable_... I moved on so you try to sabotage my relationship?

"You know what your problem is? Your relationships don't fail because things change, they fail because you don't understand why people don't want to be manipulated and played. We're out." 

Bowie fury fades, finding comfort in Bex's embrace as they walk away.


	14. Tyrus - Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of a fight

"But what if I don't want to forget it happened?" He winces, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He takes a deep breath, "I mean… I don't want you to take it back because it means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me… I got scared, I've never said that to anyone before…"

"Oh…" TJ's eyes widen. "I just assumed…"

Cyrus looks away, feeling a second rush of embarrassment. "Because I've had boyfriends before?"

"Well, yeah…" TJ says sheepishly. 

"Yes, I've dated before but no one has been as special as you… and that's why I love you."


	15. Marty - Oh I Get It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Marty's "Oh I get it. Salt." line might be one of his worst on the show... but hopefully these 100 words make it a little less cringe worthy.

"Where my heads at?" Andi cried approaching him and Buffy. 

The following conversation was… awkward… Marry wasn't sure why Buffy was being vague about Cyrus' costume change after she already shared with him - cartwheel? It was weird but to each their own… after all, he I was about to be a face on Mt. Rushmore. Or maybe not. Jonah just backed out.

When they spotted Cyrus looking like the saddest shaker, it dawned on Marty. It was somersault not cartwheel!

"Oh I get it. Salt!" Buffy glared at him. Guess it wasn't the right moment to have a costume epiphany. 


	16. Muffy- A Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Andiversary Day 1: Favorite Ship

Buffy hates it when…

…Marty calls her out for doing something wrong. She hates when he’s right.

… he doesn’t gloat when she says he’s right. Buffy hates admitting she’s wrong.

… Marty wears finger feet. She hates that he can wear stupid shoes and somehow still beat her.

… Marty smiles. She hates how those dimples make her stomach flip.

… Marty cuts his hair. She hates it because he somehow got cuter.

… Marty says he doesn’t like her anymore. She hates how hurt she feels. She hates how being friends feels hollow.

Most of all, she hates that she can’t hate him.


	17. Andi - Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andiversary Day 2: Favorite quotes
> 
> “You need moments like these. They’re the moments you remember, they’re the moments you learn from, they become funny stories you tell about yourself when you meet someone new.”

Her mom was right, middle school was full of moments. She’s learned a lot about herself. Twelve year old Andi had small family and two friends, did crafts and rarely stepped out of her comfort zone. Now her family and friend circles have grown, she’s found her voice and is headed for art school! Twelve year old Andi could never have imagined this.

Can Andi even imagine what the next four years will be like? She feels a lot like Andi Shack, not a blank slate… more like anything is possible.

She’s ready for tomorrow, she’s ready for more moments.


	18. Buffy & TJ - Emergency Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrtten for Andiversary Week Day 3 - Favorite story arc. 
> 
> Honestly I have so many favorites but for my 100 word drabble, I decided to go with Buffy and TJ’s relationship from enemies to friends. And takes place when they’re in college.

When Buffy bursts through the door, TJ scowls. “Took you long enough.” 

Buffy glares. “Excuse me? My school is an hour away! Why don’t you pick someone who lives here?”

TJ avoids meeting her eye “Because I can count on you.”

Buffy’s face softens, “Come on, let’s get out of here.“

"Thanks. You know… for coming.”

“No problem. How did you sprain your ankle anyway?”

“Long story.”

“Good thing we have an hour drive.”

“Wha-?”

“If I have to babysit you, we’re going to my apartment.”

“Fine,” he grumbles, but he already knows he won’t be updating his emergency contact.


	19. Andi Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Andiversary Day 4: Favorite setting

“_What is this place?_”

“_This _is Andi Shack,” Andi says proudly, opening the door.

Andi watches as her friend circles the room. It’s the first time someone from SAVA has been here. 

After clearing everything out a few months ago, Andi couldn’t stand how empty it was. Soon photos were hung up, then basic supplies returned, and a few old projects were repurposed (her favorite: paper crane twinkle lights). She left one wall blank for future projects.

“So, what do you think?” Andi wrings her hands nervously.

“Andi, it’s amazing!”

Andi grins. She didn’t need approval, but it’s certainly welcome.


End file.
